AAN academy
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: AAN academy, a school for the children of the rich and famous, contains multiple anime characters and a many pairings,anime's include, naruto, bleach, black butler, code geass, 07-ghost, KHR , vampire knight, Ouran high host club, K-ON and many more       discontinued
1. Chapter 1

AAN academy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Toshiro sighed as he stepped out of the posh limousine and onto the cobbled path that covered most of the grand courtyard. A few students stood along the pathway, greeting and providing directions to first year students, a small gold pin on the school blazer had the words "prefect" engraved in it. Today was the start of a new school term at the AAN academy, and for first years like Toshiro, it was the day where they get a clean slate, to become popular or hated for life.

Toshiro approached a prefect, whom guided him to the great hall. While many normal students in other schools fear the great hall seeing it as a cage, symbolising their fate for an entire year, however students at the AAN academy viewed it as the start of a fun life and many looked forward to it because,

Students were given fashionable uniforms

They were given an education outstripping any school

Most importantly, they were given a chance to succeed their parents.

The last one was a important factor in AAN academy, as the academy itself is not a common school, but in fact a elite school for the rich and famous, where students are given the chance to learn the necessary skills to succeed their parents in business or career. The AAN academy was founded by four nobles of great wealth and social standing over a hundred years ago, claiming this entire island for the academy, so the academy is actually the size of a small city with skyscrapers and malls within the city built by the academy.

The Earl, Vincent Phantomhive, who was famed for his great business skills. With the Phantomhive business being one of the most successful companies in England at that time.

The retired mafia boss from Italy, Gietto, or Vongola primo, who was renowned for great Vongola wealth and social standing in Italy.

Lady Astoria, who became famous for developing the cure for many lethal sicknesses and illness,

Gabrielle zi Britannia, famous for her skills in combat and help founded the academy, before she was assassinated.

Other than that Toshiro did not bother to learn more of the founders, other than the fact that the school houses were named after the leaders, simply because the history surrounding the school was full of praise and was overly exaggerated.

After a walk through the large courtyard, he entered the great hall, where another prefect waved him over, to let him sit with the other first years.

Upon sitting down, he noticed a raven haired girl, chatting with another girl with cream white eyes, wearing a large thick jacket, as he was pondering if the girl was blind, a blonde hair boy approached him, and introduced himself,

"Hi I'm Edward Elric, pleased to meet you" extending his metal arm with a friendly smile on his face

Shaking the hand cautiously, Toshiro introduced himself as well, "Pleased to meet you, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"How did you get the arm?"

Immediately noticing Edward's expression darkening, he quickly apologised.

"It's fine… it's probably a normal reaction from people, it's not like you get to see a metal arm every day."Edward said in a joking tone, with this, both boys smiled together as a friendship was formed instantly.

"Welcome once again to the AAN academy, for the first year student's benefit, I am the school's headmaster, Andreas Weinberg, and you will be soon divided into four houses, Phantomhive, Vongola, Britannian and Astorian. Each house symbolises a unique character trait and skill, and will be sorted by personality traits we found out by asking your previous school teachers. Hope you will enjoy your stay in the academy, and may the day ever be in your favour."

After the headmaster sat back down at his seat, a teenager with black wild hair stood up, his jacket swaying, with a red band on it saying discipline committee, a yellow bird flew onto his head chirping the word "hibari, hibari" as he walked to the platform.

"I am Hibari Kyoya of the discipline committee, I would like to warn you that any form of crowding is prohibited during school hours, unless specified by a teacher, and any offensive discipline cases will be handled by me, and the perpetrator will be bitten to death." With that he pulled out two tonfas and waved it dangerously as he walked off the stage. A few sweats could be seen dripping off some of the seniors faces, some rubbing their arms as though they were hit by those tonfas before.

Toshiro made a mental note to never disobey him, fearing a certain punishment served out by hibari.

With that a man in dark robes stood up and began calling out the respective names and houses for each individual.

As the list was long, Toshiro could only remember a few,

His was the Phantomhive house, Edward was unfortunately in the Astorian house. The rest he couldn't bother to find out.

After the long list of names were read out, the principal invited out the school's band K-ON out to perform a few songs, which was supported by many students as they played popular songs.

After which a singing group came out called the Zuka club, where a few mentally challenged girls in Toshiro's opinion came out to sing a few songs, though he had no idea how they commanded the attention of so many people…

After the mini concert they were split into pairs of three, not based on houses, to become roommates and were given the whole day off to explore the mini city and school compound after being told to meet at the school hall at 8am the next day.

Toshiro's fellow roommates were himself, Lelouch and Ciel. Who after receiving the keys to the 16th story room of the 30 story A-block, decided to enter their room, and found it had a magnificent view of the sea surrounding the island; a large portion of the academy could also be viewed from the room. The room had a kitchen, a living room with a large flat screen TV, three large rooms with a personal toilet and shower. Each room also came with a laptop and a queen sized bed. Though smaller then the manor's of the rich families, they all were happy about one thing, the fact that they had the freedom to take care of themselves without parents constantly sheltering them.

The trio introduced each other, and after taking mental notes about each character, they all came to the conclusion that none of them would dirty or destroy their new room. Satisfied with the roommates they decided to go out for dinner and exploring the city, after they took a shower.

After a warm shower, they dressed into casual wear, and headed into the city. The city was sufficed to say AWESOME! They had almost every store possibly found in a normal mall as well as the more grand ones.

After walking around the place, they decided to go eat at a Ramen shop (not bar), called ichiraku, where they ordered a few side dishes and the same miso katsu ramen, but they differed in drinks. Toshiro bought a watermelon soda of sorts, Ciel ordered a blue moon drop tea, and Lelouch bought this orange soda, while eating they were talking about their family background when they saw a monstrosity.

On a table in the far side of the restaurant was a blonde kid, a raven haired kid and a red head.

"OI BOSS, ONE MORE BOWL "the blonde shouted, the other two boys were facepalming themselves, staring at the ever piling mountain of empty bowls.

"Eh naruto… don't you think that's too much?" the red head said

" Too much? You must be joking, I'm only ¾ filled, how about you Sasuke?" naruto said with a grin.

The raven, simply gawked at him speechless.

After toshiro and friends finished, they hurriedly payed and left the place, too disgusted by the blonde.

As they headed back to the dormitory lift lobby, a brown haired senior with pale skin, asked the trio if they knew about the other lift, they shook their heads

Guiding them to another lobby, they went up a lift with a glass window, showing the beautiful night sky, stars glistening from a distance. After reaching the 16th floor, they bid the senior good night as they headed back for an early sleep before school started the following morning.

Thanks for reading, the story, as it is the first chapter, the story is abit dry for now… I will update it as soon as possible and will try to correct the grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OOCs

Chapter 2: Lessons and teachers

Acknowledgements to Zephyria-lunae ,

Without your follow of the story, I would have probably placed this story on hiatus, since few read it, so this chapter is dedicated to you.

.

.

.

.

The dim glow of light seeped through the tiny gaps between each curtain, as Ciel awoke to it, rubbing his eyes gently; he searched for the clock on his bedstead,

7:02… school is starting at 9:15, "I'd better get up for breakfast and check up on the guys…" ciel said to himself.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he walked out of his room on the second story of the apartment, climbing down the stairway, he found Toshiro reading a magazine,

"Based on the school crest being on the top of the magazine, it was probably a school made magazine…I wonder it says inside…" ciel wondered.

"Oh, good morning ciel, slept well?" toshiro asked

"Yea… by the way, is Lelouch awake yet?"

"Lelouch is in the kitchen making us omelettes for breakfast; hope it's edible in any case, most wealthy families don't really teach their children how to cook."

"Breakfast is served " lelouch announced , as he laid out the omelettes apparently having mushroom, cheese, ham and tomatoes inside.

Walking to fridge, lelouch took out three cans of Phantomhive branded orange juices; ciel stared at it blankly, apparently never expecting to see his family's own products here.

While eating breakfast , which turned out to be rather tasty despite ciel and toshiro's first doubts on the food. To break the silence, Toshiro decided to talk about the school time schedule, apparently Toshiro's first class was literature, while lelouch had additional maths as his first class, and for ciel it was principals of accounts. And they apparently did not share any classes except for biology later that day, bidding each other farewell; they all separated and went to the respective class locations as shown on the school map provided.

Toshiro P.O.V

Entering the auditorium styled classroom with each row of tables, a tier higher than the last, taking the fourth row from the front next to the window, he sat back and read the literature book they were supposed to discuss, " the tale of the gutsy ninja" which was in his opinion quite weird, but still a awe inspiring book.

About ten minutes later, a black haired woman entered, wearing this large white hat, and white robes, with a few orange designs woven into it, as she looked up, students noticed how young she looked.. She looked like a teenager of their age.

The woman walked towards the teachers table, and dumped her books on it, and wrote her name " yuni giglio nerro" , in a gentle and calm voice she instructed the class to raise their hand when she reads out their name, and they will be given a number which will decide their groupings for future literature projects.

"byakuran milliefiore" a white haired teen sitting in the back popping in marshmallows rose his hand , yuni nodded her head, and said he was in group 3,

"teito klein" a cute chibi with a green eyes , rose his hand , and was assigned to group 3 as well…"

" hinata hyuuga" a creamy eyed girl rose her hand unconfidently, "group 3"

" yuki cross" a girl whos face was buried under her books , rose her hand up" "group 3"

"toshiro Hitsugaya" toshiro rose his hand, "group 3"

Sorry for super short and fail chapter… this is just a small chapter I made in 30 min to show that I am still continuing this story and that it is out of hiatus


End file.
